Mi verdadero sentimiento (One-Shot)
by YariWritterSF
Summary: Molestia, odio, es lo que siento por aquel ser. Amor, agrado, es lo que esconde mi ser. ¿Cual será el verdadero sentimiento que se embarga en mi interior? No lo entiendo. ¿Lo odio? ¿o lo amo? Gracias a este sueño lo pude ver. (One-Shot Ayato x OC, historia Hetero) Un poco subido de tono.


Era una noche lluviosa en la mansión Sakamaki. Yo me encaminaba por los pasillos de aquel tétrico hogar, no podía dormir, los relámpagos me despertaban. Me dirigí a la sala, pero había sido una mala idea, ya que enseguida noté a aquel arrogante ser, de cabellos rojizos recostado sobre un sofá.

Como odiaba a ese vampiro, profundamente, desde lo más recóndito de mi alma. Pero por otro lado, debía admitir que últimamente mis deseos de tratarlo mal y permanecer ignorante ante él, se habían disminuido.

Con cautela me acerqué para verificar si estada dormido.

— A-Ayato… ¿estás despierto? —

Esperen… ¿Había tartamudeado? ¿Yo? Una chica que no le teme ni al más remoto sujeto que se cree la gran cosa, ¡por favor! ¿Cómo podía sentirme intimidada ante ese estúpido individuo? Y que conste que mi única intención no era despertarlo, simplemente no podía dormir.

— Hum… — Él sí que estaba dormido profundamente, o eso parecía. Verlo así, no podía evadir las ganas que tenía por desordenar con un marcador su horrenda cara.

De inmediato mis probabilidades erraron, al instante me di cuenta que había despertado, abrió sus ojos verdosos observándome con aquel semblante enojado, parece que había interrumpido su preciado sueño.

¿Qué se supone que quieres? — Pregunta a medida que abría más sus ojos para poder verme. — ¿Acaso no podías dormir y solo buscabas a Ore-sama? —

¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo podía darse cuenta? Pero oigan, por otro lado está completamente errado. Sí era cierto que no podía dormir pero no lo estaba buscando a él… Solo, me lo encontré por el camino, como siempre solía pasar.

Tuve que desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, debía admitir que aquella mirada me intimidaba en cierta forma, cosa que me molestaba.

Lo siento, Ayato… No deseaba despertarte, es solo que… No podía dormir, es cierto. — Terminé diciendo, sin saber por qué razón me disculpaba con él, que me importaba a mí que Ayato se despertara con mal humor.

¿Ah? Eso no me interesa. — Pude notar que esta vez se reincorporó para levantarse del sofá, veía cuan molesto estaba. — ¿Sólo por esa razón vienes a molestar a Ore-sama?

De hecho si, anteriormente me fascinaba hacerle la vida imposible al idiota arrogante que tenía en frente, seguramente si decía eso, se iba a enojar aún más de lo que ya estaba.

N-No… Te equivocas. — Esta vez lo miré fijamente. — Yo, no deseo molestar, solo es que… — No podía creer lo que iba a susurrar a continuación, pero en serio tenía miedo de dormir sola esa noche. — Quiero dormir con alguien. —

¿Eh? — Parece que mis palabras no las creyó ya que su expresión de molestia no cambiaba en lo absoluto. — ¿Así que vienes a buscar a Ore-sama para eso? Realmente eres idiota… —

Bajé la cabeza con algo de nostalgia, ciertamente escuchar sus palabras me hizo sentir mal, no tenía por qué estar sintiéndome inferior por las cosas que me dijera aquel animal, pero era inevitable en cierta manera sentirme así.

Yo solo… No quiero dormir sola. — Volví a murmurar.

Entonces… Puedes dormir con Ore-sama, aunque aquí sería molesto. —

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ayato dijo que podía dormir con él? Aunque… ¡Esperen! Eso no era lo que yo quería, sí era cierto que tenía miedo de dormir sola y deseaba descansar junto a una persona, pero no me refería exactamente a él. ¿Pero en qué tipo de situación me estaba metiendo? ¿Yo dormir junto al ser que más odio en toda mi vida? ¡Ni muerta!

En eso, un relámpago apareció de repente, haciendo tronar los cielos oscuros, alumbrando intermitentemente el lugar. Eso me asustó, y me hizo reaccionar, alzando mi voz en un grito, llevando a mi cuerpo a esconderse en los brazos de Ayato. No dejaba de temblar.

Inmediatamente pude escuchar una pequeña risa que transmitía arrogancia de parte del mayor, que ahora me acurrucaba con sus brazos y yo permanecía con mi rostro escondido en su pecho.

¿Qué pasa? Presa, ¿acaso te dan miedo los relámpagos? —

¿Eh? — Yo no respondí por el momento, simplemente alcé mi mirada sin tener conciencia de lo que ocurría. Ahí estaba su mirada verdosa, radiante y maliciosa, posada muy cerca de la mía.

En seguida reaccioné y me aparté de él, escondiendo el hecho de que aquello me había avergonzado.

N-No… Nada que ver, solo que ese relámpago apareció de repente. — Intenté excusarme, acomodando mis cabellos rubios ya que se habían alborotado un poco al abrazar a Ayato. Qué asco… Quería limpiarme la vestimenta, había sido tocada por ese animal.

No sabes mentir, es imposible engañar a Ore-sama con la inútil expresión que pones. — Detestaba, detestaba en gran manera esa altanería de él, esa sonrisa presumida y burlona como deseaba borrarla de su, según él, 'majestuosa' cara.

Y-Y bien… No entendí eso cuando dijiste que aquí sería molesto, ¿a qué te referías? — Evadí sus palabras cambiando la conversación, no quería escuchar más de sus engreídas frases. La cual al parecer le molestó que hiciera eso, pero no le presté atención por el momento.

Tcht, dijiste que querías dormir con alguien, ¿verdad? — Yo asentí, y él me volvió a mostrar una vez más su altanería. — Deberías sentirte honrada de que el gran Ore-sama te deje dormir con él, pero la sala no es muy cómoda. ¿O será que prefieres dormir en el sofá conmigo? —

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…? — Mis mejillas se enrojecieron por la molestia que me ocasionó aquel ser, simplemente hablar con Ayato no servía de nada, ¿por qué creía que yo deseaba dormir tan cerca de él? Mejor dicho, ¿quién querría hacer eso? Solo una estúpida chica fanática. — Por supuesto que no. A decir verdad… Sí es cierto que aquí no habría un lugar en donde pueda dormir yo… — Miré la sala pensativa, eso que había dicho el pelirrojo, me comenzaba a palpitar en el corazón, ¿y si en verdad, quería dormir junto a él, en aquel sofá?

En eso, mis propios pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, Ayato me había sujetado del brazo, acercándome a él. Aquella acción repentina me hizo sorprenderme un poco.

Decide rápido, Ore-sama quiere volver a dormir, de lo contrario dormirás conmigo en el sofá… ¿O será que eso es lo que querías desde el principio? —

Y vuelvo a enrojecerme completamente por su pregunta, ¿nuevamente tenía esos pensamientos? Lo más extraño es que ¡yo no me apartaba de su agarre! Por alguna razón no podía, no deseaba…

Y-Yo… — No sabía qué decir ante su pregunta. ¿y si tenía razón? No deseaba admitirlo por nada del mundo. — Esto… — En eso observé una pequeña silla situada al lado del sofá. — Dormiré ahí. — La señalé, indicándosela a Ayato.

Pero éste se río, como si aquello causara algo de gracia.

No seas idiota, al menos hubieras dicho una mejor excusa. Al parecer dormirás en el sofá con Ore-sama. —

N-No, espera… yo puedo dormir en aquella silla. — Mi nerviosismo comenzaba a notarse bastante, es que me avergonzaba el hecho de saber que estaría durmiendo con Ayato.

¿Ah? Deja de decir estupideces. — De inmediato me agarró el brazo llevándome hasta el sofá para acostarme luego, ¡estúpido sujeto! Yo no quería eso. Para ponerla aún peor, se acostó a mi lado sin dejarme hablar, abrazándome. — Acércate más a mí… —

¡Auxilio! ¡Qué alguien me ayude! Era lo que vociferaba en mis pensamientos, no sabían lo acelerado que mi corazón estaba al encontrarme así junto a él, y para colmo el que me pidiera que me acercara más. Yo solo evitaba cruzar mi mirada con la suya.

A-Ayato… Esto es incómodo. — No sabía si hacer lo que me pedía o seguir en la ligera distancia que me separaba de su pecho. — ¿No estoy ya lo suficientemente cerca de ti? —

No, aún estás lejos, acércate más a mi pecho y será más fácil de esa forma, ¿o quieres caer por accidente? —

¿Caer por accidente? — Lo miré un tanto confundida, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

Idiota, si Ore-sama te suelta, ¿no crees que caerías del sofá? Observa bien la situación, éste es un lugar algo pequeño para dormir nosotros dos, así que debes estar lo más cerca posible. —

¿Tal vez Ayato no deseaba que cayera del sofá? ¿Por eso me permitía estar más cerca de él? Me era difícil pensar que eso podría ser verdad, ni siquiera me lo imaginaba, aunque por otro lado, suponía que me parecía agradable el pensarlo.

Es verdad. — Dije eso, extrañamente dándole la razón.

Con mucha timidez, me acerqué un poco más a él. No me gustaba que mi rostro quedara muy aproximado a su pecho, me incomodaba, me sentía intimidada por primera vez ante Ayato.

A pesar de la poca distancia en que nos encontrábamos, pude sentir cómo sus brazos me cubrían con más firmeza, solo para impedir que me cayera, o eso era lo que yo suponía.

— Trata de no ser una molestia para Ore-sama. —

— E-Está bien… —

Yo había escuchado en algún lugar, o no recuerdo con exactitud si lo llegué a leer en algún libro, que supuestamente, para los vampiros, 'el calor humano' es agradable, además de que el sabor de la sangre combinado con la temperatura que emana la piel de una persona, es un deleite para ellos. ¿Sería posible creer eso proviniendo de Ayato? Creo que me estaba haciendo muchas conclusiones que no tenían que ver nada con aquel sujeto tan arrogante.

No di más vueltas a mis pensamientos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, lentamente cerré mis ojos. ¿Por qué yo sonreía? No lo sé, creo que en cierta forma me agradaba estar así junto a Ayato… Realmente no podía creer que en verdad me agradaba. Escondía mi rostro en su pecho, dejándome abrazar por él.

Sentía que cada vez me entrelazaba en sus brazos con más firmeza, procurando el hacer que no me cayera, ¿podría estar permitido el pensar que aquello me parecía un acto gentil de su parte? Su respiración llegaba hasta mis cabellos, ese intimidante calor que su aliento emanaba, me ponía realmente nerviosa y no me dejaba dormir.

Pasaron tan solo unos minutos, y yo no pude aguantar en alzar mi mirada para ver si ya Ayato se había quedado dormido. Al levantarla, noté su rostro bastante cerca del mío, casi estaba que podía tener la facilidad de rozar sus labios, eso me hizo ruborizar bastante, ¿acaso yo estaba pensando darle un beso a Ayato? ¡¿Qué me estaba pasando?!  
>Por un lado me alivié en ver que el pelirrojo ya obtenía sus parpados cerrados, supuse que estaba dormido.<p>

Sería divertido despertarlo y ver como se molesta, pero en una posición así, creo que me intimidaría. Lo seguí mirando, expectante, a ver si por casualidad abría los ojos, pero no, sí parecía profundamente dormido. No me gustaba admitirlo, pero Ayato, en verdad, era… Hermoso.

Ayato… ¿Estás despierto? — Cuestioné para asegurarme, pero pasado unos segundos no recibí respuesta alguna. De repente, algo se me ocurrió, a ver si lo escuchaba y se despertaba. — Me agrada estar así… Por alguna razón, es reconfortante estar en tus brazos, Ayato. Desearía… desearía quedarme de esta manera por un lapso de tiempo. — Susurré todo eso, y extrañamente comenzaba a pensar que mis dichos eran verdad, creo que si me gustaba estar así junto a Ayato.

Y nuevamente, vuelvo a notar que el pelirrojo no se despierta, ¡en serio este tipo tenía el sueño tan pesado! Más sin embargo, me alivió, creo que me hubiera avergonzado el saber que en verdad lo escuchó. Me volví a dormir, cerrando mis ojos y acurrucando mi rostro entre su pecho.

Se sentía cálido, el cuerpo de Ayato, estar así en sus brazos, me comenzaba a hacer sentir un reconfortante sosiego, no quería que terminara, por nada del mundo deseaba que acabara. No me importaba si él no sentía lo mismo, probablemente Ayato no sentía ninguna tranquilidad al estar así junto a mí, porque estoy completamente segura que para él solo era su presa, su comida, aunque a la vez tampoco consideraba que me veía de esa forma, ya que desde que había conocido al pelirrojo, siempre le había molestado, para él solo era una humana molesta, siempre me lo había aclarado, aunque no debería importarme en realidad, pero por alguna razón quisiera… Que Ayato también sintiera lo mismo que yo estoy sintiendo justo en este momento.  
>Habían pasado unas horas, no sabía con exactitud cuántas, aún me mantenía dormida en los brazos de Ayato. Estaba teniendo un sueño, tan apacible que no deseaba despertar...<br>Ahí se encontraba él, en frente de mí, extendiéndome la mano, caminábamos por un jardín de rosas rojas, contemplando el amanecer que se hacía presente. Nuestros cabellos se movían con el vaivén del viento, el de él, emanaba un delicioso aroma a rosas, por su eterno color carmín. Sus ojos eran bellos, cristalinos, como unas redondeadas perlas color esmeralda, que hacían mis mejillas sonrojarse y desviar con timidez la mirada.

Era difícil creer que aquello estaba formado en un sueño, se hacía tan real cada vez. La forma en que aquel precioso ser de cabellos carmines acariciaba mis labios con los suyos, esa suave y humedecida piel rozaba mi boca, se sentía tan dulce, tan exquisita. La manera en como percibía un ligero pinchazo en ese mismo lugar, sintiendo de él emanar algo tibio, palpaba unas delicadas púas que se incrustaban en mi piel tan cuidadosamente, sentía como succionaban el líquido que emanaba mi organismo. Era tan vivaz, tan placentero, palpaba como si me estuviera comiendo por dentro. Yo abracé con fuerza a mi acompañante, entrelazando mis brazos por su cuello, dejándome llevar por sus acciones. Acariciaba esos encantadores mechones de su nuca, haciendo un ligero movimiento circular en la misma con mi índice, quería que me tomara, que se terminara hasta la última gota. Deseaba ser acariciada por él… Añoraba ser suya, en alma y cuerpo.

Nos encontrábamos sumergidos por un camino de rosas, yacían esparcidas por el suelo, él miraba mis ojos tan plácidamente, detallándolos a la perfección con los suyos. Observaba cómo sonreía cada vez que contemplaba mi rostro, quedando encantado, su sonrisa era radiante y cautivante, que fácilmente hacía dibujar un intenso rosáceo difuminado en mi piel.  
>—Deja de sonrojarte tanto, harás que pierda los estribos. —<br>—¿Los estribos? — Pregunté algo confusa, pero sin apartar la felicidad de mi sonrisa.  
>—Si… Voy a morderte si lo haces de nuevo. —<br>¿Morderme? ¿A qué se refería?... Solo los animales tienen la facilidad de morder.

De repente, una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente entre nuestro momento, sé que el ser que yacía recostado sobre mí, no pudo mantener el control de sus impulsos como es debido, allí se hallaba, dominando la piel de mi cuello, pero extrañamente no me dolía, en cambio, percibía como ésta era consumida por el placer.  
>Mi voz salía, ella se escapaba por si sola de mi garganta, no solo mi voz, mi sangre, estaba siendo esparcida por el suelo, junto a la piel desnuda que golpeaba a mi cuerpo revelado.<br>¿Qué era esto que sentía? Caricias, besos, mordidas, era lo que mi quebrantable piel estaba percibiendo.  
>Escuchaba su voz jadear y gemir, en la profundidad de mi oído, su boca acercaba hacía él, haciéndome estremecer. Me abrazaba firmemente, sin dejarme caer al vacío, nuestros cuerpos rozaban sus pieles lucidas a la luz, en un montón de cánticos de lujuria, oíamos juntos esa confortante melodía unida al compás del placer.<p>

—Ayato… Ayato… Ayato… Ayato… — Mi voz vociferaba su nombre, aquel nombre que portaba el hombre que estaba consumiendo mi piel.  
>Esperen… ¿Ayato era su nombre?<br>Un nombre que odio con toda mi alma, un nombre presuntuoso, cruel y vil. ¿Estaba siendo tomada por un hombre portador de ese nombre?  
>—Ayato… Ayato… Ayato… Ayato… — Gritaba mi voz.<br>Mi cuerpo estaba siendo empujado, su virilidad entraba sin complacencia dentro de mí. Sus grandes manos dominaban mi pecho, haciendo despertar mis sentidos. Mi tacto emanaba un cosquilleo inexplicable cada vez que él consumía mi ser, mi respiración jadeaba, mi voz se entrecortaba, pero a su vez, escapaba en tarareos y tonos muy agudos.

Lo que yo no tenía conciencia, es que tenía la extraña costumbre de hablar mientras dormía… Así que esto se volvía aun peor.  
>Pero ya había pasado todo, sus brazos me habían entrelazado, nuestras intimidades se habían unido sin compasión hasta que en el jardín de rosa se presentó la noche, nuestros cuerpos esparcieron por el extenso camino de rosas, su sustancia.<br>Nos encontrábamos extasiados, sin poder emanar palabra alguna. Pero de pronto, él alzó la mirada, para detallarme nuevamente… Y ahí lo pude ver, una vez más. Ese hombre llamado Ayato, me hizo recordar inmensamente al ser que he odiado tanto, había sido entregada en cuerpo y alma a él… En un sueño.

Al pasar unas cuantas horas me comienzo a despertar, mis ojos empezaban a abrirse lentamente, de inmediato noté que aún permanecía abrazada a aquel pecho ajeno. Luego, levanté como pude mi mirada para observar al de cabellos rojizos, notando que poseía los ojos abiertos, ya estaba despierto.  
>—Ayato, estás despierto… Hola. — Sonreí al instante en que lo vi. —¿Dormistebien? —<br>No entendía con exactitud por qué le preguntaba si había dormido bien, y más aún la razón de mi sonrisa.  
>—Estás de buen humor, ¿acaso has tenido un sueño placentero? — Preguntó él, obviando la mi cuestión, notaba esa sonrisa tan arrogante y burlona nuevamente en sus labios.<br>—Yo, si, tuve un sueño muy… — Detuve mis palabras recordando lo que había soñado, permaneciendo unos segundos en silencio, para de repente sonrojarse intensamente.

—¿Muy…? — La arrogancia de Ayato me molestaba cada vez más, no apartaba aquella sonrisa maliciosa y burlona de su rostro. — Vamos, dime que soñaste. —  
>—N-nada…— Lo abracé con firmeza solo con la intención de ocultar mi rostro sobre su pecho.<br>Sentí que él intentó levantar mi cabeza, pero yo no lo permitía, sin embargo, cómo pudo dio a alcanzar a mi oído, susurrando allí.  
>—Me es divertido el ver como imploras el nombre de Ore-sama mientras duermes. —<p>

Su susurro me estremeció. Por nada del mundo iría a darle a conocer aquel placentero sueño que tuve con él.

FIN.


End file.
